


Ennen aamua

by toyhto



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mutta on tässä romantiikkaakin, Pehmo-PWP, Tai riippuu miten lukee
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Keikan jälkeen Eames pysähtyy motelliin valtatien varrelle ja Arthurilla on yksinäinen olo.





	Ennen aamua

**Author's Note:**

> Katsoin Inceptionin pitkästä aikaa ja ai että se on hyvä, ja lisäksi ai että Arthur ja Eames. Minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa!](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)

Myöhään illalla ovelta kuuluu koputus. Siinä vaiheessa hän on jo vähän humalassa. Hän jättää viskipullon yöpöydän päälle, ottaa aseen pullon vieressä ja horjahtelee vain vähän matkalla ovelle. Ehkä joku vain koputti väärään oveen. Mutta siitä on jo melkein kahdeksan tuntia, kun he laskeutuivat Los Angelesiin keikan jälkeen, eikä mikään ole vielä mennyt pieleen. Ei ole lainkaan outoa, että hänellä on vähän ikävä tunne. Tai ehkä sekin johtuu humalasta.  
  
Hän avaa lukon ja vetäisee oven auki.  
  
”Helvetti mikä paikka”, Arthur sanoo.  
  
”Arthur”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Melkein kuvittelin että olin erehtynyt”, Arthur sanoo, vilkuilee hänen ohitseen ja sitten taas häntä. ”Mitä sinä otit?”  
  
”Pelkkää viskiä.” Pelkkää viskiä. Sitä hän otti. Mielessä kyllä kävi että ehkä jotain muutakin, mutta hän ei viitsinyt lähteä etsimään. Sitä paitsi vuokra-auto haisi desinfiointiaineelta ja hän oli jo vähän humalassa siinä vaiheessa kun pysähtyi motellille tienvarteen. Ei hän enää viitsinyt lähteä minnekään.  
  
”Voinko minä tulla sisään?” Arthur kysyy ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin. Hän nielaisee ja astuu syrjään. Arthur on aina niin vitun kohtelias. Luulisi ettei sellaista jaksaisi. Toisinaan hän miettii mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä ennen kuin Arthur ihan todella napsahtaisi. Välillä hän miettii sitä kun ei saa unta.  
  
Hän astuu syrjään ovelta ja sulkee sen sitten kun Arthur on sisäpuolella. Arthur menee jääkaapille, joka on varmaan kahdeksankymmentäluvulta, eikä vilkaise häntä kun hän laskee aseen yöpöydälle. Se kolahtaa. Arthur kyllä tunnistaa äänen. Arthur varmaan tunnistaa mallinkin. Mutta Arthur tietää ettei hän ikinä ampuisi Arthuria. Ei ikinä. Ei vaikka olisi miten humalassa. Ei vaikka Arthur olisi tehnyt hänelle mitä. Hän on sillä tavalla vähän pehmeä.  
  
”Mitä vittua sinä teet täällä?” hän kysyy, hörppää viskipullon pohjat ja kävelee sitten Arthurin luokse. Arthur seisoo nyt ikkunan vieressä ja syö kylmää pitsaa, jonka Eames jätti jääkaappiin. Hän pysähtyy Arthurin viereen, sen verran kauas että jos hän horjahtaa, hän ei kuitenkaan törmää Arthuriin. Luultavasti.  
  
”Olisit voinut jäädä kaupunkiin”, Arthur sanoo ja katselee verhojen välistä parkkipaikkaa, jossa on kolme autoa. ”Ei kukaan etsi meitä.”  
  
”Ethän sinäkään jäänyt.”  
  
”Olisin saattanut jäädä jos –” Mutta Arthur nielaisee loput.  
  
”Oletko kuullut Cobbista mitään?”  
  
Arthur nyökkää. ”Hän on kotona.”  
  
Eames odottaa jotain muutakin. Arthur nielee loput pitsasta, puristaa folion palloksi ja tuijottaa sitten omia sormenpäitään. ”Ja?”  
  
Arthur vilkaisee häntä. ”Hän kuulosti onnelliselta.”  
  
”Meidänkin pitäisi olla. Me saamme hitosti rahaa.”  
  
Arthur nojaa kädet ikkunalautaan. Olkapäät ovat vähän kyyryssä.  
  
”Voit ostaa mitä vain”, Eames sanoo. Arthur saisi kyllä lakata rypistelemästä otsaansa tuolla tavalla. Hitosti rahaa. Hehän ovat ihan idiootteja molemmat kun eivät ole juhlimassa. Ja ei hän yleensä käyttäydy tällä tavalla keikan jälkeen, yleensä hän kyllä vetää kännit mutta jossain sellaisessa paikassa missä on ihmisiä, naurua ja uhkapelejä ja ehkä joku pikainen pano. Tai vähän hitaampikin.  
  
Mutta tänään hänellä on ollut jotenkin raskas olo. Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että vähän aikaa hän oli aika varma, ettei pääsisi sieltä. Joku ampuisi hänet ja hän jäisi sinne vitun limboon. Se olisi niin hänen tuuriaan. Ja siitä on pitkä aika, kun hän viimeksi luuli tosiaan kuolevansa. Se oli varmaan armeijassa. Silloin alussa. Ennen kuin hän tottui siihen.  
  
”Mitä vain”, Arthur sanoo ja nyökkää kohti yöpöytää, asetta ja viskipulloa. ”Onko sinulla toinen?”  
  
”Tietenkin.” Hän osti kolme. Ihan vain jos hän ei tokenisi yhdessä päivässä.  
  
”Saanko minä?”  
  
Hän hakee Arthurille täyden viskipullon. Arthur yrittää avata korkin mutta irvistää sitten rasvaisille sormilleen. Kuka tahansa normaali ihminen yrittäisi nuolla ne puhtaaksi, mutta ei Arthur, Arthur menee kylpyhuoneeseen ja pesee kätensä ja kuivaa ainoaan pyyhkeeseen ja palaa sitten takaisin. Hän katselee miten Arthur vääntää korkin auki ja nostaa pullon suulleen. Arthur ei takuulla yleensä juo suoraan pullon suusta. Arthur juo takuulla viskinsä viskilasista ja viininsä viinilasista ja kaljan kaljalasista.  
  
”No”, Arthur sanoo, ”mitä sinä aiot ostaa? Sillä rahalla?”  
  
Eames pudistelee päätään. Ei hän ole miettinyt vielä. Hän ei ole kerennyt. Hänellä on ollut kiire ajella eteenpäin ja etsiä jotain motellia mihin pysähtyä ja juoda kännit.  
  
”Tiedätkö”, Arthur sanoo hitaasti, ”kun Cobb soitti minulle, hän kuulosti niin tyytyväiseltä. Niin kuin hän ei kaipaisi enää mitään.”  
  
”No ei hän varmaan kaipaakaan.” Cobb on kyllä idiootti. Mutta sitä on vaikea kuvitella, sitä että millaista olisi jos olisi koti. Ehkä Eamesista tulisi sitten samanlainen. Ehkä jos hänkin tapaisi jonkun naisen johon tosiaan rakastuisi ja sitten he hankkisivat pari lasta ja ostaisivat talon… mutta sitten häntä alkaa naurattaa.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoo ja katsoo sitten Arthuria vähän tarkemmin. ”Sinä olet kateellinen.”  
  
”Enkä ole”, Arthur sanoo eikä edes kysy että kenelle.  
  
”Kyllä olet.”  
  
Arthur tuhahtaa.  
  
”Sinäkin haluaisit jonkun naisen”, Eames sanoo ja nojaa olkapäänsä jääkaappiin joka nytkähtää vähän sivuun. ”Mielellään jonkun joka säilyisi hengissä. Ja lapsia. Ja talon. Kaiken mitä Cobbilla on.”  
  
”Enkä haluaisi”, Arthur sanoo ja tuijottaa viskipulloon.  
  
Eames puraisee alahuultaan. ”Tai ehkä sinä haluaisit Cobbin. Niinkö se on? Niinkö se on, Arthur?”  
  
”Haista paska”, Arthur sanoo niin huolellisesti että naurahtaa. Ja ne rypyt Arthurin otsalla, Eames miettii hajamielisesti että miten syvälle ne voisivat painua. Jos hän lukitsisi oven ja ärsyttäisi Arthuria aamuun asti, sitten hän varmaan tietäisi.  
  
”Arthur ja Cobb”, hän sanoo, ”Cobb ja Arthur. Ehkä sinun vain pitäisi mennä sinne käymään. Pukeutuisit oikein nätisti. Veisit kukkia. Ehkä hän ottaisi sinut sänkyyn.”  
  
Arthur mulkaisee häntä aika pahasti. Se on mahtavaa. Ehkä Arthur löisi häntä jos hän yrittäisi tarpeeksi. Hän löisi takaisin muttei kovin lujaa. He voisivat painia lattialla. Hän on varma että he tekivät joskus niin, armeijassa, mutta siitä on ikuisuus ja he olivat silloin ihan erilaisia. Eivätkä he tunteneet kovin pitkään. Arthur lähti ensin, ja sitten hän.  
  
”Ehkä minun pitäisi lähteä”, Arthur sanoo ja liikahtaa kohti ovea.  
  
Eames törmää naulakonreunaan mutta ehtii kuitenkin ovelle ennen Arthuria. Hän painaa yläselän ovea vasten ja katselee miten Arthur pysähtyy hänen eteensä mutta ei tee mitään. Arthur voisi vaikka yrittää työntää hänet syrjään. Tietenkään se ei onnistuisi mutta voisihan sitä yrittää. Hän tarttuisi Arthuria ranteista ja pitäisi paikallaan, eikä Arthurilla takuulla olisi pokkaa potkaista häntä palleihin.  
  
Helvetti, hän on tosiaan vähän liian humalassa tähän. Ja hänellä on aika kuuma. ”Onko täällä ilmastointia?”  
  
”En usko”, Arthur sanoo ja katselee häntä pari sekuntia ennen kuin ottaa askeleen taaksepäin, syvemmälle motellihuoneeseen. Hyvä. Hän ei siis mitenkään kaivannut Arthuria tänne, mutta nyt kun Arthur on täällä, niin hän ei missään nimessä halua että Arthur lähtisi. ”Eames –”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Ei se ole sitä”, Arthur sanoo hitaasti, ”sitä että minä olisin…”  
  
”Olisit mitä?”  
  
”Olisin kiinnostunut Cobbista.”  
  
Hyvänen aika. Hän oli jo melkein unohtanut mitä hän äsken sanoi Arthurille. ”Et tietenkään. Kuka helvetti nyt olisi kiinnostunut _Cobbista_ –”  
  
”Minä olen vain tehnyt hänen kanssaan hommia pitkän aikaa”, Arthur sanoo. ”Minä jotenkin totuin siihen.”  
  
”Ehkä hän tekee edelleen –”  
  
”Ei hän tee.”  
  
”Selvä”, Eames sanoo, ja Arthur katsoo häntä melkein niin kuin olisi kuitenkin toivonut että hän kieltäisi sen. Arthurilla on kyllä aika surulliset silmät. Tuollaiset pienet ja tummanruskeat ja tuijottavat. Hän ei ole aiemmin huomannut sitä. Vaikka tietenkin hän on katsellut Arthuria silmiin, aika paljonkin. He ovat tunteneet vuosia, hän ja Arthur. Hänellähän ei tietenkään ole ystäviä, ei tällä elämäntyylillä, mutta jos hänellä olisi ystäviä niin Arthur olisi varmaan yksi niistä. Helvetin ärsyttävä kylläkin. ”Mitä se sitten on? Miksi sinä näytät siltä kuin joku olisi hakannut sinut?”  
  
Arthur hymyilee vähän vinosti. ”En minä näytä tältä jos joku on hakannut minut.”  
  
”No et varmaan.” Hän ei kyllä halua kuvitella, miltä Arthur sitten näyttäisi. Vaikka onhan hän nähnyt. He ovat tehneet keikkoja yhdessä. Ja Arthur on yllättävän sinnikäs. Ja vahvakin, ainakin ollakseen noin laiha. Vaikka ei se Eamesia haittaa. Kyllä hänen pitää myöntää että Arthur sopii ihan hyvin niihin pukuihinsa. Arthur osaa ostaa housunsa niin että ne sopivat takapuoleen.  
  
Tai mitä helvettiä hän nyt taas ajattelee.  
  
”En tiedä”, Arthur sanoo, eikä Eames enää oikein muista mitä kysyi. Ai niin. Hän kysyi kai miksi Arthur näyttää tuolta.  
  
”Mutta tulit minun perässäni tänne.”  
  
”En vain halunnut olla yksin.”  
  
”Et halunnut olla yksin”, hän sanoo hitaasti. Arthur näyttää nololta. Helvetti että hän pitää siitä. ”Joten tulit minun luokseni.”  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo varoittavalla äänellä.  
  
”Koska minä olen niin mukava”, Eames sanoo ja levittää kätensä. Toinen osuu seinään.  
  
Arthur kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
”Niin mukava ja niin komea. Ja ihan helvetin viihdyttävä.”  
  
”Ehkä minun pitäisi lähteä”, Arthur sanoo, kävelee yöpöydän luo ja ottaa aseen käteensä. Hän katsoo miten Arthur kääntelee sitä. ”Onko tämä uusi?”  
  
”Ei kovin.”  
  
Arthur painaa aseen takaisin yöpöydälle, ottaa hörpyn viskipullosta ja istahtaa sitten Eamesin sängylle. Tai motellisängylle. Mutta motellisängylle jossa Eames aikoo kohta nukkua, tai jolle hän aikoo sammua, mikä nyt sitten tapahtuukaan ensin. Ja nyt Arthur istuu siinä haaleanvihreän päiväpeiton päällä puvussaan ja nyrpeät rypyt otsallaan ja pitelee hänen viskipulloaan.  
  
”Arthur”, hän sanoo vähän hiljempaa kuin aikoo.  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo, nostaa leukaansa ja katsoo häntä silmiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kai hän on miettinyt sitä ennenkin, joskus öisin kun on kuvitellut miten vittuilisi Arthurille, kunnes Arthur tosiaan suuttuisi. Sitten Arthur työntäisi hänet olkapäistä seinään, mutta hän ei yrittäisikään sukeltaa alta pois. Hän vain olisi siinä. Arthur tuijottaisi häntä. Ja kun hän sitten lopulta heittäisi Arthurin lattialle, Arthurin housut pingottaisivat jo vähän lantion kohdalta. Hän menisi perään. Sinne lattialle. Hän painaisi Arthurin olkapäät mattoa vasten. Arthur kiroilisi. Hän avaisi Arthurin housut ja sujauttaisi käden sisään.  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään.  
  
Arthur istuu hänen sängyssään ja juo viskiä hitaaseen tahtiin. Ulkopuolella neonsinisen motelli-kyltin _o_ on ruvennut räpsähtelemään. Hänen pitäisi vetää verhot kiinni. Hän kävelee ikkunan luo ja horjuu vain vähän, tarttuu kaksin käsin verhoihin ja sulkee ne huolellisesti niin ettei mihinkään jää rakoa. Kun hän kääntyy takaisin kohti Arthuria, tämä tuijottaa suoraan häneen niin kuin yrittäisi nähdä hänen sisälleen.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa. Hänen varmaan pitäisi sanoa ettei hän aio tehdä mitään typerää. Ei hän siksi sulkenut verhoja. Mutta sitten hän painaa suunsa kiinni ja Arthurin katse seuraa häntä koko matkan yöpöydän luo. Kukaan ei katso niin kuin Arthur. Hän pysähtyy siihen Arthurin eteen ja Arthur tuijottaa ylös häneen. Arthur näyttää niin pieneltä kun joutuu vääntämään niskansa taakse katsoakseen Eamesia silmiin. Yleensä Arthur ei ikinä näytä pieneltä. Hoikalta kyllä muttei pieneltä, Arthur on pitempi kuin Eames ja tietää kyllä miten sellaista käytetään. Joskus hän on ihan varma että Arthur huojuu lähempänä häntä kuin tarvitsisi, tahallaan, vain siksi ettei Eames vain unohtaisi, kumpi heistä on pitempi.  
  
Mutta hän on vahvempi. Taatusti on. Ellei Arthur osaa jotain uusia temppuja.  
  
”Miten pitkään sinä aiot olla täällä?”  
  
”Eames, sinä olet humalassa”, Arthur sanoo.  
  
Eames ottaa askeleen eteenpäin, ihan lyhyen vain, mutta se asettaa hänet aika lailla Arthurin polvien kohdalle.  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
Vittu.  
  
”Miten pitkään?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Arthur sanoo ja katselee häntä. ”Oliko sinulla jotain suunnitelmia?”  
  
No ei vitussa ollut. ”Ehkä olikin.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Arthur sanoo, ”ehkä on sitten parempi että minä lähden.”  
  
Arthur avaa polvensa.  
  
Eames astuu niiden väliin ja painaa käden Arthurin olkapäälle, ja sitten hän tajuaa että hänellä on tosiaan käsi Arthurin olkapäällä. Se on aika luiseva, olkapää siis. Hän painaa peukalon Arthurin kaulaa vasten ja katsoo miten Arthur vetää terävästi henkeä. Ehkä hän ei sittenkään halua ärsyttää Arthuria. Ei ainakaan tänä yönä. Mutta hän haluaa kyllä sulkea Arthurin suun, koska muuten Arthur varmaan valittaisi koko ajan jostain, ei hän edes tiedä että mistä, varmaan päiväpeiton materiaalista.  
  
Arthur on ruvennut hymyilemään.  
  
”Kuule”, Eames sanoo, koska tämä asiaa pitää nyt selvittää, ”minä olen vähän humalassa.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”Joskus”, Eames sanoo ja kuljettaa sormenpäitä Arthurin kaulaa pitkin, ”joskus öisin, minä mietin että miten voisin ärsyttää sinua.”  
  
Arthur naurahtaa käheällä äänellä. Hänen tosiaan pitäisi tukkia Arthurin suu.  
  
”Koska sinä varmaan lopulta suuttuisit ihan helvetisti. Mutta sitä ennen antaisit minun tehdä vaikka mitä.”  
  
”Ai mitä?” Arthur kysyy ja nojaa päätään hänen kättään vasten. Hänen korvissaan kohisee. Ehkä se johtuu viskistä. Tai siitä ettei hän ole pannut kenenkään kanssa pitkään aikaan, varmaan viikkoihin. Tai voi siitä olla kuukausikin. Hänellä on ollut vähän kiire. Ja silloinkaan se ei ollut kukaan joka olisi ollut…  
  
”Arthur.”  
  
”Niin?” Arthur sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään. Hän tietenkin tiesi että Arthur on homo. Kyllä hän sen verran osaa tutkia ihmisten taustoja. Tai ei siinä mitään tutkimista ollut. Ja Arthur varmaan tietää että hän on ja että ketä kaikkia hän on pannut ja puhelinnumerot ja sosiaaliturvatunnukset. Koska sellainen Arthur on, huolellinen. Paitsi tällä viime keikalla.  
  
”Me olisimme voineet kuolla”, hän sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään kieleen vähän liian kovaa. Ei hänen sitä pitänyt sanoa.  
  
Arthur vilkaisee pois hänestä. Hän tarttuu Arthurin leukaan.  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo ja nykäisee kasvonsa pois.  
  
”En minä ole vihainen”, Eames sanoo, koska ei hän tosiaan ole. Ja Arthur näkee sen hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän kyllä oli hetken, siellä unessa, silloin kun hän ei vielä tiennyt että selviää siitä. Ja silloin kun Arthur ei istunut motellihuoneen sängyllä polvet hänen polviensa ympärillä. ”Minä vain tarkoitin, että me emme kuolleetkaan.”  
  
Arthur katselee häntä.  
  
Hän silittää Arthurin hiuksia. Ne ovat niin liukkaat. Niistä ei varmaan saisi minkäänlaista otetta.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee pari kertaa, koska suussa tuntuu äkkiä kuivalta, ”panettaako sinua?”  
  
Arthur pureskelee alahuultaan. Hänkin haluaisi purra Arthurin alahuulta. Mutta hän aikoo nyt käyttäytyä, ainakin vähän aikaa, ainakin sen verran että he ovat tuossa sängyllä. ”En usko että se on kovin hyvä idea”, Arthur sanoo tasaisella äänellä.  
  
”Hienoa”, Eames sanoo ja ottaa uudelleen kiinni Arthurin leuasta. Arthur ei väännä naamaansa kauemmas. Hyvä. Oikein hyvä. Heitä molempia panettaa ja Arthur on vähän niin kuin hänen ystävänsä ja hän on kyllä jo pitkään tiennyt katselevansa toisinaan Arthurin takapuolta. Niin että mitäs tässä sitten.  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo, kun Eames nojaa vähän eteenpäin. Hän ei ole edes käynyt suihkussa vielä. Hän ei ole tehnyt muuta kuin syönyt pitsaa ja juonut viskiä. Arthur voisi nyt kyllä avata hänen housunsa.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy ja painaa Arthurin kasvot hetkeksi käsiensä väliin. Mutta aika hellästi. Ei hän halua satuttaa Arthuria. Se nyt on viimeinen asia mitä hän haluaa.  
  
”Avaa minun housuni.”  
  
Eames räpyttelee silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo ja katselee häntä silmäripsiensä alta, ”avaa minun housuni.”  
  
Hän melkein naurahtaa, paitsi että hän on liian humalassa pystyäkseen pitelemään sitä sisällä ja niinpä hän naurahtaa oikeasti. Arthur hymyilee ihan vähän mutta hän tuntee sen kämmeniään vasten. Hänellä on Arthurin kasvot käsiensä välissä ja Arthur kehtaa sanoa hänelle että… ”Niinkö?”  
  
Arthur hymyilee vähän leveämmin. Helvetti miten paljon Arthurilla on pokkaa. Sitä pitää melkein ihailla. Tietenkään Eames ei aio tehdä mitään mitä Arthur käskee, ihan periaatteesta. Hän vilkaisee alaspäin, Arthurin kasvojen ohi, siihen sängylle, Arthurin levällään olevien reisien väliin.  
  
”Nytkö?”  
  
Arthur kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Ei minulla ole kiire.”  
  
Ei se kyllä siltä näytä.  
  
Hän silittää peukalollaan Arthurin poskea ja työntää sitten peukalonkärjen Arthurin suuhun. Arthur puraisee häntä.  
  
Hitto että hänen housunsa tuntuvat ahtailta.  
  
”Minä en oikeastaan tee näitä juttuja sillä tavalla”, hän sanoo, vaikka kyllähän hän tekee. Mutta he ovat melkein ystäviä, hän ja Arthur. Varmaan hänen pitäisi säilyttää edes vähän siitä kuvasta mikä Arthurilla on hänestä.  
  
”Ei sitten”, Arthur sanoo ja nojaa taaksepäin.  
  
Eames huokaisee syvään ja pudottautuu sitten Arthurin polvien väliin. Päässä huojuu ja kokolattiamatto tuntuu ihan siedettävältä polvien alla. Hän on varmaan tässä nyt hetken. Niin se on. Hän painaa kämmenet Arthurin polville ja kuljettaa sitten lähemmäs lantiota. Sormet tuntuvat vähän kömpelöiltä. Toivottavasti Arthur tajuaa että se johtuu vain viskistä. Yleensä Eames on sulavampi. Nyt hän joutuu yrittämään pari kertaa ennen kuin saa otteen vetoketjusta, ja sitten hän vetää sen kerralla auki ja kuuntelee miten Arthur haukkoo henkeään. Hiton hyvä. Hän painaa sormen Arthuria vasten kankaan läpi, Arthurin alushousutkin ovat varmaan hiton silkkiä, ja Arthurilla seisoo jo niin että hän on vähän yllättynyt ettei Arthur huokaile lujempaa. Mutta hän kyllä korjaa asian.  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo ja painaa kämmenen hänen poskeaan vasten.  
  
”Älä nyt hätäile, kulta”, hän sanoo ja vetää Arthurin alushousut reisiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Arthur?”  
  
”Eames?”  
  
”Suunnittelitko sinä tämän?”  
  
Arthur nauraa ja sitten lakkaa nauramasta, kun Eames puristaa vähän lujempaa. Hänen pitää olla varovainen ettei Arthur tule liian aikaisin, koska sitten tämä loppuu eikä hän tiedä mitä helvettiä sen jälkeen tapahtuu. Ehkä Arthur käy suihkussa ja lähtee pois.  
  
”Tulitko sinä tänne”, hän sanoo, hellittää pariksi sekunniksi sormiaan Arthurin ympäriltä ja jatkaa sitten runkkaamista niin hitaasti kuin malttaa, ”tulitko sinä tänne pyytämään että minä ottaisin sinulta suihin?”  
  
”En”, Arthur sanoo ja katselee häntä värähtelevien silmäripsien alta, ”en tietenkään.”  
  
”Mutta miten siinä sitten kävi niin?” hän kysyy ja painaa toisen kämmenen Arthurin reidelle, joka on nihkeä ja lämmin. Jos hän olisi tajunnut että Arthur voisi olla tuollainen, hän olisi kyllä kuorinut tämän vaatteistaan jo kauan sitten. Vuosia sitten. Hän olisi asettanut Arthurin alasti jonnekin sängylle värisemään ja hikoilemaan ja voihkimaan ja sitten hän olisi runkannut Arthuria niin hitaasti kuin mahdollista, tällä tavalla, niin kauan ettei Arthur tietäisi onko helvetin vihainen vai epätoivoinen.  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Arthur sanoo, antaa silmien painua kiinni ja sitten räpsäyttää ne auki, kun Eames puristaa lujempaa. ”Sinä vain olit niin…”  
  
”Komea?”  
  
”Kännissä.”  
  
Hän nauraa. Ai kännissä. No totta kai hän on kännissä. Hän on vitun kännissä ja kohta hän saa Arthurin varmaan vikisemään. Ehkä Arthur sitten runkkaa häntä. Arthur voisi samalla vaikka istua hänen päällään. Se olisi mukavaa. Hänen reisillään. Niin ettei hän voisi liikkua mihinkään. Sitten Arthur runkkaisi häntä hitaasti ja huolellisesti niin kuin Arthur tekee kaiken, raivostuttavaa, mutta nyt se kyllä kelpaisi. Arthur yritti jo aiemmin muttei oikein pystynyt keskittymään. Arthurin sormet vähän vaeltelivat. Kerran hän melkein sanoi Arthurille että tämän kynnet ovat kyllä aika terävät, mutta sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi että Arthur saattaisi lakata puristamasta hänen takapuoltaan.  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo, ” _Eames_ , etkö voisi jo –”  
  
No kyllä hän tietenkin voi. Ei siinä mitään. Arthur on kestänyt jo aika pitkään. Hän kumartuu suutelemaan Arthuria ja Arthur vaikuttaa jotenkin yllättyneeltä mutta suutelee häntä takaisin, ehkä vahingossa, ja sitten Arthur tulee. Hän suutelee Arthuria suupieleen ja kaulaan ja olkapäälle ja pyyhkii kätensä lakanoihin.  
  
”Helvetin…”  
  
Arthur maistuu pitsalta ja viskiltä ja tupakalta. Hän suutelee Arthuria samalla kun tämän raajat valuvat raskaina sängylle. Mutta Arthur hyppäisi takuulla sekunnissa sängystä jos olisi pakko. Jos joku nyt koputtaisi oveen, Arthur ottaisi Eamesin käsiaseen yöpöydältä ennen kuin Eames itse ehtisi edes miettiä sitä, ja sitten Arthur osoittaisi aseen kohti ovea silmät synkkinä ja keskittyneinä ja ne rypyt otsalla ja ihokarvat tahmaisina. Tai ei Arthurilla kyllä ihan hirveästi karvoja ole. Ei kai Arthur nyt vitussa sentään ajele niitä.  
  
Ehkä hän kysyy joskus.  
  
Tai ei sittenkään, Arthur varmaan survaisisi kyynärpään hänen naamaansa.  
  
Tai ei, Arthur tuijottaisi häntä alentuvasti otsa rypyssä.  
  
Tai ei, Arthur varmaan tarttuisi häneen alushousujen läpi ja puristaisi ja sanoisi että hänellä ei kyllä ole varaa sanoa mitään mistään.  
  
Hitto että hän haluaisi tietää mitä Arthur tekisi. Hänelle. Hän haluaisi tietää mitä Arthur tekisi hänelle. Hän voisi pyytää Arthuria uneksimaan jonkun unen. Jonkun hyvän. Jonkun ihan erilaisen kuin ne missä he olivat yhdessä armeijassa, ne joista hän näki painajaisia vuosia. Tällä kertaa he olisivat kahdestaan, hän ja Arthur. Heillä ei olisi aseita. Mutta köysiä heillä voisi olla. Arthur voisi sitoa hänet. Arthur varmaan pitäisi siitä, tekisi sen huolellisesti, vitun idiootti, tarkistaisi kaikki solmut ja kiertelisi ja kaartelisi Eamesin ympärillä ja rypistelisi otsaansa. Ja sitten kun Eames luulisi tulevansa hulluksi niin Arthur läpsäyttäisi häntä poskelle. Ihan kevyesti vain. Ja puristaisi sormet hänen ympärilleen. Ja läpsäyttäisi uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. Eames ei voisi tehdä yhtään mitään, ei edes koskea Arthuriin. Arthurilla olisi kaikki vaatteet päällään ja ne näyttäisivät siltä että ne olisi taatusti teetetty suutarilla. Vittu miten hän haluaisi että Arthur riisuisi vaatteensa, mutta kun hän pyytäisi, Arthur läpsäyttäisi häntä taas naamaan.  
  
”Eames.”  
  
Hän suutelee Arthuria.  
  
”Sinä maistut kamalalta”, Arthur sanoo muttei työnnä häntä pois.  
  
”Ai kamalalta”, hän sanoo ja suutelee Arthuria vähän huolellisemmin, ”itse maistut kamalalta.”  
  
Arthur nauraa vähän käheällä äänellä. ”Eames –”  
  
”Ihan hyvältä sinä maistut.”  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo ja ryhtyy avaamaan hänen paitansa nappeja, ”anna kun minä riisun tämän.”  
  
Hän antaa Arthurin riisua itsensä. Housut kyllä pistävät vähän vastaan mutta sitten Arthur vapauttaa hänet niistä ja työntää ne lattialle ja alushousut mukana, ja hän katselee itseään ja Arthurin sormia jotka kietoutuvat hänen ympärilleen varovasti niin kuin Arthur ei olisi tehnyt tätä ennen. Mutta kyllä Arthur on. Ja sitten Arthur painaa toisen kätensä hänen polvensa yläpuolelle ja antaa peukalon liukua reisien väliin.  
  
”Vittu –”  
  
”Älä nyt”, Arthur sanoo ja kuljettaa peukaloaan hitaasti ylemmäs, ”älä riehu. Kyllä minä hoidan tämän.”  
  
”Ai hoidat?”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluaisit?” Arthur sanoo ja katsoo keskittyneen näköisesti omaa kättään, joka runkkaa Eamesia hitaalla ja säntillisellä rytmillä. ”Eames, mitä sinä haluaisit?”  
  
”Minä tykkään… kyllä sinä tiedät mistä minä tykkään.”  
  
Arthur ei sano mitään.  
  
”Mutta olen aika kännissä.”  
  
”Minä en kyllä pysty enää ennen aamua”, Arthur sanoo ja painaa etusormen ihan kevyesti hänen jalkojensa väliin. Niin. _Niin._ Kyllä hän tietää ettei Arthur pysty ennen aamua. Mutta hän ei oikein kestä ajatella aamua. Ehkä Arthur on silloin jo häipynyt. Niin hän itse tekisi. ”Ellet halua pelkkiä sormia –”  
  
”Näin on ihan hyvä”, hän sanoo. ”Arthur –”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Istu minun päälleni.”  
  
Arthur istuu hänen reisiensä päälle. Hän painaa niskan tyynyä vasten muttei malta olla katsomatta. Arthur näyttää niin keskittyneeltä. Arthur näyttää siltä kuin olisi päättänyt tehdä tämän mahdollisimman hitaasti, mahdollisimman raivostuttavasti, runkata Eamesia mahdollisimman kauan kunnes lopulta, mahdollisesti, ehkä, antaa hänen tulla. Vittu että se on loistavaa. Hän haluaisi sanoa jotain terävää, jotain siitä miten raivostuttava runkkari Arthur on, mutta hän on vähän liian hengästynyt. Hän ei halua että Arthur kuulee että hän on hengästynyt. Hänen pitää näyttää ylimieliseltä. Hän yrittää ja Arthur hymyilee hänelle ja hänkin hymyilee ja sitten hän voihkaisee ja onneksi Arthur istuu hänen reisiensä päällä, koska muuten hän ei takuulla pystyisi pysymään aloillaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän on ollut suihkussa ehkä sekunnin ennen kuin Arthur avaa kylpyhuoneen oven, kävelee suihkukopin luo, työntää oven syrjään ja astuu sisään tyhjään kohtaan Eamesin ja seinän väliin. Tai ei siinä mitään tyhjää kohtaa ole. On ihan helvetin ahdasta ja Arthurin käsi osuu hänen reiteensä ja olkapää hänen rintaansa ja hänen on pakko tarttua Arthuria olkapäistä ettei hän kaadu.  
  
”Hiton idiootti”, hän sanoo ja silittää Arthurin hiuksia jotka nyt alkavat kastua.  
  
”Sinä olet liian kännissä”, Arthur sanoo, ”ei sinua voi päästää suihkuun yksin.”  
  
”Sinäkin olet kännissä.”  
  
”Enkä ole.”  
  
Hän suutelee Arthuria ja painaa sitten suunsa Arthurin kaulaa vasten. ”Kyllä olet. Et sinä muuten olisi tehnyt tuota.”  
  
Arthurin kädet painuvat hänen selälleen.  
  
”Arthur?”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Arthur sanoo hänen ohimoaan vasten. Hän painaa lantionsa kiinni Arthurin reiteen. Eihän hänellä nyt enää seiso mutta voisi seisoa.  
  
”Ai miten niin älä viitsi.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tajuat.”  
  
Mutta ei hän oikein tajua. Hän on kai liian humalassa.  
  
”Minä tulin sinun luoksesi”, Arthur sanoo ja painaa kämmenet nyrkkeinä hänen lapaluidensa väliin.  
  
”Sinulla oli ikävä Cobbia.”  
  
”Ai Cobbia”, Arthur sanoo.  
  
”Ja sinä haluat rakastua ja hankkia lapsia.”  
  
”En minä halua lapsia.”  
  
Tällä menolla suihkusta ei kyllä tule yhtään mitään. He jäävät molemmat ihan tahmaisiksi, hän ja Arthur. Hän nojaa vähän kauemmaksi ja yrittää pestä kuivuneen mällin Arthurin vatsalta ja reisiltä, ja Arthur pitää toista kättään hänen niskassaan ja se kaikki tuntuu jotenkin aika intiimiltä.  
  
”Eames?”  
  
”No?”  
  
”Mitä tehdään aamulla?”  
  
Ei Arthur varmaan tarkoita sitä. ”Mennään aamupalalle. Jätetään tämä paikka niin levälleen että ne tietävät että me harrastimme seksiä täällä ja mennään autoon ja ajetaan kunnes löydetään joku hyvä huoltoasema. Minulla on ihan hiton nälkä.”  
  
”Ai nyt jo?”  
  
”Se on sinun vikasi.”  
  
”Eames”, Arthur sanoo ja silittää hänen hiuksiaan, ”minä en varmaan pysty nukkumaan.”  
  
”En minäkään”, hän sanoo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän makaa valveilla ja miettii miten voisi ärsyttää Arthuria. Hän voisi ajaa heidät johonkin toiseen kämäiseen motelliin. Hän voisi ostaa Arthurille huoltoasemalta t-paidan jota Arthur vihaisi. Hän voisi tilata helvetisti ranskalaisia ja syödä ne kaikki itse. Hän voisi vaihdella radiokanavaa autossa kunnes Arthur löisi hänen kätensä pois. Hän voisi pysäyttää auton ja työntää Arthurin penkin taaksepäin ja painaa päänsä Arthurin syliin ja imeä kunnes Arthur tulisi siinä tienvarressa kaikkien ohikulkijoiden katseltavana. Niin hän voisi tehdä.  
  
Mutta varmaan Arthur lähtee ennen aamua.  
  
On parempi ettei hän nukahda, koska jos Arthur lähtee, hän haluaa olla hereillä. Ei sillä että hän haluaisi hyvästellä. Ei hän osaa sellaista. Mutta hän sanoisi jotain terävää ja nokkelaa. Hän ei vielä tiedä mitä se on mutta sitten hän tietäisi. Ja onhan hänellä aikaa miettiä, koska nyt Arthur makaa vielä hänen vieressään ja hengittää rauhallisesti, mutta kyllä hän tietää ettei Arthurkaan ole unessa. Arthurin toinen käsi on hänen vyötärönsä päällä ja välillä Arthurin sormet liikkuvat hänen selällään. Jos hän siirtyisi vähän lähemmäs niin hän voisi painaa kasvonsa Arthurin kaulaan. Hän voisi suudella Arthuria sinnekin. Arthur hengittäisi hänen suutaan vasten. Hän tuntisi Arthurin sydämenlyönnit. Hän tuntisi Arthurin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän herää unesta niin kuin yleensä, hiukan paniikissa, hikisenä ja sydän takoen. Sitten hän muistaa missä on. Hän on motellissa parin tunnin päässä Los Angelesista. Se vitun keikka onnistui. Cobb pääsi lastensa luo. Hän itse sai helvetisti rahaa. Ja Arthur -  
  
Arthur makaa hänen vieressään ja katselee häntä.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoo. Hänen äänensä on karhea ja hänen suunsa maistuu kuolemalta.  
  
”Pitäisikö minun lähteä?” Arthur kysyy. Arthurin tukka on sekaisin ja leuassa on ihan takuulla häivähdys sänkeä.  
  
”Älä”, Eames sanoo.


End file.
